As taught in the patent document 1 mentioned below, this type of hinge apparatus generally includes a housing side attachment member to be attached to a housing, a door side attachment member to be attached to a door, and first, second and third links. One end portions of the first, second and third links are connected to the housing side attachment member such that the first, second and third links are respectively rotatable about first, second and third rotation axes parallel to one another. The other end portions of the first, second and third links are connected to the door side attachment member such that the first, second and third links are respectively rotatable about fourth, fifth and sixth rotation axes parallel to the first, second and third rotation axes. By this arrangement, the door is attached to the housing via the hinge apparatus such that the door can be rotated between open and closed positions. Moreover, since the first, second and third links constitute a parallel link mechanism, the door maintains a constant attitude while being rotated. In other words, the door is moved in parallel.